1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical articles including holographic recording media, in particular media useful either with holographic storage systems or as components such as optical filters or beam steerers.
2. Related Art
Developers of information storage devices and methods continue to seek increased storage capacity. As part of this development, so-called page-wise memory systems, in particular holographic systems, have been suggested as alternatives to conventional memory devices. Page-wise systems involve the storage and readout of an entire two-dimensional representation, e.g., a page, of data. Typically, recording light passes through a two-dimensional array of dark and transparent areas representing data, and the holographic system stores, in three dimensions, holographic representations of the pages as patterns of varying refractive index imprinted into a storage medium. Holographic systems are discussed generally in D. Psaltis et al., “Holographic Memories,” Scientific American, November 1995, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. One method of holographic storage is phase correlation multiplex holography, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,691, issued Feb. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In one embodiment of phase correlation multiplex holography, a reference light beam is passed through a phase mask, and intersected in the recording medium with a signal beam that has passed through an array representing data, thereby forming a hologram in the medium. The spatial relation of the phase mask and the reference beam is adjusted for each successive page of data, thereby modulating the phase of the reference beam and allowing the data to be stored at overlapping areas in the medium. The data is later reconstructed by passing a reference beam through the original storage location with the same phase modulation used during data storage. It is also possible to use volume holograms as passive optical components to control or modify light directed at the medium, e.g., filters or beam steerers. Writing processes that provide refractive index changes are also capable of forming articles such as waveguides.
The capabilities of typical holographic storage systems are limited in part by the storage media. Iron-doped lithium niobate has been used as a storage medium for research purposes for many years. However, lithium niobate is expensive, exhibits poor sensitivity (1 J/cm2), has low index contrast (Δn of about 10−4), and exhibits destructive read-out (i.e., images are destroyed upon reading). Alternatives have therefore been sought, particularly in the area of photosensitive polymer films. See, e.g., W. K. Smothers et al., “Photopolymers for Holography,” SPIE OE/Laser Conference, 1212-03, Los Angeles, Calif., 1990, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The material described in this article contains a photoimageable system containing a liquid monomer material (the photoactive monomer) and a photoinitiator (which promotes the polymerization of the monomer upon exposure to light), where the photoimageable system is in an organic polymer host matrix that is substantially inert to the exposure light. During writing of information into the material (by passing recording light through an array representing data), the monomer polymerizes in the exposed regions. Due to the lowering of the monomer concentration caused by the polymerization, monomer from the dark, unexposed regions of the material diffuses to the exposed regions. The polymerization and resulting concentration gradient create a refractive index change, forming the hologram representing the data. Unfortunately, deposition onto a substrate of the pre-formed matrix material containing the photoimageable system requires use of solvent and the necessity of using a solvent deposition process for forming the holographic storage medium. For example, it is difficult to use a solvent-based deposition method to form a data storage media having thicknesses greater than 150 μm, or to form a holographic recording medium that does not include a substrate onto which the holographic recording medium is deposited. Also, only a limited number of types of plastic may be used in an article formed using a solvent-based deposition method, and only a limited amount of post-processing may be performed on an article formed using a solvent-based deposition method.